


Dark Promise

by Nightfeathers



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfeathers/pseuds/Nightfeathers
Summary: Some time before Gresit, Trevor Belmont meets a vampire that wants to have a talk. An offer is made.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Dark is an OC vampire I've had for a long time. He's been adapted for the CV universe here. I hope you enjoy him as much as I enjoy writing him. ;D

One drunken binge plus a lot of drunken men and some tavern whores with a really twisted sense of humor could cause a lot of trouble. For some men it might have resulted in dying. For particularly luck drunks like Trevor Belmont it ended up in him being thrown outside in nothing but a bunch of congealed beer on his body and a lot of people laughing it up as they stared from inside the warmth of the pub. The cold was sending his balls up into his throat, but going back in for what they'd stolen meant fighting or paying for his own clothes. He didn't feel like doing either and he'd have walked away if they hadn't stolen the damn whip too. He sat in the snow trying to decide how much that family heirloom was really worth, but he already knew he'd be going back for it. It was just a matter of letting the cold sober him up enough to give him a fighting chance.

Abruptly he found himself covered in a huge black cloak, long enough to cover his entire body. He wrapped it around himself, seizing the chance to warm up before he bothered looking at the patron who'd provided it. His gaze met with black, fur lined boots first, followed by thick black pants held up with leather straps, more black cloth in the form of a shirt, over top of which lay more leather straps with metal buckles, and finally a high collar that directed his eyes to the face.

When he met the man's eyes he decided he preferred the snow. The blood red irises gazing at him with no small amount of hunger made his blood run as cold as the melting ice around him. He'd felt vulnerable in the pub but nothing like this, with the vampire standing over him and nothing but his own two hands to defend himself with. He felt more naked than he had surrounded by the people in the bar. They, at least, were only human. Trevor pulled the cloak tighter while his eyes darted around, looking for some kind of weapon.

"The people in this town are assholes." The vampire glared at the tavern, black brows drawn inwards. "That wouldn't know how to treat another human being if I shoved a book of manners up their asses." He scowled. "I assume your clothes are inside?"

Trevor pulled the cloak tight around his throat and nodded. The vampire looked down. "Why don't I go get them with you?" He suggested. When the vampire reached towards him Trevor flinched, hand automatically going to his waist.

"I think it would be more expedient if I went with you." The vampire lifted an eyebrow. "I'm offering you a hand up not a rope to hang yourself with. He pulled the human to his feet with ease. "Come along. You'll have to tell me what's yours."

Trevor watched him kick the door open, shrugged and walked in after. At this point he wasn't dead, so he decided to take the hand at least until he got his whip back. When he walked inside the vampire already had one patron by the throat. The rest were rapidly gathering Belmont's clothes and handing them over. When the whip was thrown at him, the vampire hissed and dropped the human, so he could transfer the whip's handle to his gloved hand. 

"You all need to clear out of here." The vampire suggested. "Now, while you're throats only have one hole."

The rest of humanity clamoured out of the tavern in a tangle of shouts and stomping feet, leaving Trevor alone with a monster. The vampire held out the clothes, including the whip. "Here, Belmont. Take this damn thing before it burns a hole in my hand."

Trevor was damn puzzled by that one. "You're giving me back my stuff?" Could vampires become suicidal?

"Why the fuck do you think I came in here?" The vampire pointed out. "I don't drink in taverns. You can't tell me you didn't notice what I am. Not after how twitchy you've been acting."

Trevor blinked a couple times and took the clothes. He started getting dressed quickly, but he didn't feel better until he had his pants and his belt back on with Morning Star where it belongs. After that he took his time buttoning his shirt. "Why are you helping me? Not that I'm fucking complaining or anything but shouldn't you be trying to kill me or something?"

"Do you want me to try and kill you?" The vampire asked, licking his fangs in amusement. 

Trevor thought it over a second. "Maybe. Because fighting monsters I know. I'm not so sure what to do with one that talks." He smiled tightly and offered the cape. "Here. Uh... thanks for... that." He added. 

The vampire pulled his cloak back on and fastened it with one hand. "You're welcome. I'm just glad I found you in one piece. I've seen them beat a harlot to death a few times here." The way the human flinched amused him. "You take offense at the word?"

Trevor felt his face flushing against his will. "I was not... I was just in here to drink. nothing else. The bastards decided Belmonts don't feel the cold and wanted to test that theory."

"I mean nothing derisive by the name." The vampire clarified. "I see nothing wrong with the occupation myself. No more than I'd be intending offense by calling someone a baker or a farmer." He shrugged. "But I suppose if that isn't what you were doing..." He laughed softly. "My name is Dark." 

"Yeah well... unless you're planning to try and kill me, Dark, this baker needs to get back to his shop." Trevor started to walk off but changed his mind. He went to the bar instead and grabbed a few bottles. Considering the trouble he'd been through he didn't feel too bad stealing the alcohol.

"You can go back if you want but... I'm curious about something. If you wouldn't mind lingering a while longer I have a question for you." He waved a hand at a seat. 

Trevor shrugged and sat down, uncorking one of the bottles. At this point he didn't seem to have much to lose. "I'm listening."

"I know what happened to your family. I assume you don't exactly have a lot of disposable income." Dark guessed. "Suppose I were to make you an offer. One that would keep you in alcohol and whatever else you might want for the foreseeable future."

Trevor's eyes narrowed. "Like what?" Given the way the monster was looking him over he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it but morbid curiosity made him linger.

"Come with me." Dark proposed simply. "As a companion."

"And what do you want out of it, vampire?" Trevor took a swig of his new bottle. "Someone to fuck around with and brag to about killing people?

"I want your blood." Dark smirked and licked his fangs. "Potentially your body too. I would enjoy fucking you and not just because of your family name. That, however, is entirely optional for you. I'd like to make certain something as rare as Belmont blood doesn't go to waste. Perhaps even arrange for the bloodline to continue."

"By setting me up with some poor fucking slave girl? No thanks." Trevor spat, wiping his mouth. "I might pay for it but I'm not raping anyone, especially not for some fucking vampire."

"Not quite." Dark laughed softly and leaned back in his chair. "Shall we have a little confession time for me?" He grinned. "The truth, Belmont, is that my motivation is not entirely as you imagine. For starters I'm not purely vampire. I might have been, but my mother was seduced by an incubus while she was carrying me. The... contribution had a certain effect on me and being turned did not cancel it out as one might expect. A fact which I found relieving I might add. 

But it does come with a cost. For instance right now I'm about two words away from riding your cock right here on this table. Your scent is enticing in a way that no normal human could ever hope to match. On top of that I'm fully aware that you could potentially kill me with that whip of yours." He showed his hand which still bore traces of a healing burn. "Frankly that's turning me on beyond belief right now." 

Dark adjusted his pants. "So, instead of being kicked out of bars bare-ass naked into the snow, you can come with me. I'll pay you every day. You can ride my cock or fuck my ass, whatever you want any time you want. Tie me up for it if you want. Hell, I'll buy you a whip you can use to beat me with. I'd enjoy it. In return I'll take a little blood now and then, never enough to kill you obviously." He licked his fangs. "Plus you get to live with me in a manner more fitting to your birth. And... just to sweeten the pot... I can make sure you don't die until you're ready to go."

"I'm not letting you turn me into a monster." Trevor scowled. "I don't know if you noticed but I'm not all that interested in living forever."

"I would never turn you, Belmont. That would be a waste." Dark explained, holding up his right hand. The palm had what looked like a perfectly round scar across it. "A gift from my second father. I drink life, and I can give it the same way, at a cost. I could keep you alive indefinitely."

"And what about when I decide I want to leave?" Trevor demanded, refusing to think he was considering the offer. "You just going to let me go?"

"Oh absolutely not. You'd be mine, entirely. But if you find yourself a wife I will make sure she doesn't see me." Dark leaned forward, putting a hand on Trevor's thigh as his eyes glittered. "We can have our fun and you can have whatever life you desire outside of that. I suppose if you get particularly annoyed with me you'd always have the option of killing me too, if you really wanted."

Trevor slammed back the bottle and eyed the container. He thought about his life for the past eight years, all the people who had wished him dead. The vampire was probably the first one to actually want him alive in all that time, and the thought made him laugh out loud. "Fine, but on one condition." He turned to meet the monster's red eyes. "No killing. As long as I'm around you can't kill anyone. I'm not a fucking murderer and I won't stand by while it happens."

Dark licked his lips, thinking it over for only a moment. "You have a deal, Trevor Belmont." He offered his hand. 

Trevor eyed the scar on it but shook it anyway. "And you are not fucking me."

"Too late. The deal is made." Dark grinned teasingly. "Sooner or later I'll get in your pants Belmont. I can be very persuasive."

"Fat chance." Trevor grabbed another bottle and stood up. "So where's your coffin? I normally sleep under a tree. I assume you've got someplace better to go."

"That I do." Dark laughed softly and led the way out of the tavern to a pair of horses waiting outside. "Can you ride?"

"Of course I can fucking ride." Trevor tried to get on the horse and fall on his ass. He shook his head and stood again, this time moving more carefully. He made it and turned to face Dark. "Lead the way, bloodsucker."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Male solo)

Only after they'd stopped at a decent inn and were on the way inside did Trevor think to ask why the man had two horses waiting for them outside. "As I said, I can be very persuasive. If you hadn't agreed I was going to take someone else home." Dark shrugged. "It wouldn't have been nearly as much fun but it's better than sleeping alone."

Dark paid for the room, and a little extra for his choice of companion to be ignored, and walked up. Trevor followed with his cloak tucked tightly around his body. At this point he just wanted a place to sleep, not another bar room brawl with the inhabitants of the inn. Dark unlocked the door and would have let him go first, but Trevor refused.

"Never walk in first. Keeps me alive." He explained, squinting into the darkened room. The whole place looked fuzzy but he was still ready to defend himself. 

"Very well." Dark walked in ahead of him and lit a candle. "See? Perfectly safe. Believe me the last thing I'd ever do is allow someone else to shed your blood." He chuckled. 

"You... have a one track mind." Trevor made his way over to the bed and flopped down fully clothed. "I'm going to sleep." He announced. "Don't be fucking around with me while I'm asleep. I can still take your fucking head."

"But that's my favorite one." Dark grinned. "Go on to sleep, but you might be more comfortable a little less clothed."

"Around you?" Trevor snorted. "Not bloody likely."

Giving a shrug, Dark slipped his own clothes off and hung them by the chair. He thought about explaining where they would be going tomorrow evening but since he'd only end up having to repeat it tomorrow anyway he decided not to. Instead he crawled in next to Trevor and put an arm around him. Trevor was already snoring lightly. Dark pulled his cloak out enough to use it as a blanket, though he regretted not getting an actual blanket when the smell got even stronger, and quickly fell asleep.

A chill, along with the warmth of early morning sunlight on his arm, woke Dark up the next morning. Trevor was sitting in a chair staring at him. "Are you admiring the view or just trying to decide how to get out of our agreement?" Dark laughed. "You look annoyed."

"I'm trying to decide why the fuck you aren't on fire." Trevor pointed at the patch of sun coming in the window. "You're a vampire, right? So what the hell are you doing not burning in the light?"

"Only half." Dark reminded him. "Though you may have missed that in our conversation last night. The incubus half isn't bothered by sunlight, apparently."

"Right. Half demon." Trevor's eyes narrow. "That's why you were so big on making a deal. You asshole!"

"At least I only bargained for your blood." Dark laughed. "I've no use for souls anymore."

"What the hell does that mean?" Trevor pulled his sword from its sheath. 

"It means I don't need them anymore." Dark answered casually, pulling himself up so he could sit on the edge of the bed. "I got the power I wanted. Anything more is a waste. You won't need that." He nodded at the weapon. "And it's not as useful as you might think."

"You're a vampire and it's silver." Trevor answered. "Consecrated too. It's plenty useful."

Dark stood up and walked over to him. He stopped only a few inches away and held his hands to his sides. "Stab me with it. Anywhere you want except the heart."

"What?" Trevor leaned away. "Are you suicidal now?"

"Just do it." Dark put a hand on his head. "I would like to prove a point and you won't believe me if you don't see it."

Trevor looked him up and down, studiously ignoring the man's cock that was hanging a little too close to his face. He plunged the knife into the demon's thigh up to the hilt and sat back looking smug with his arms folded when the skin started sizzling. Dark let out a low hiss and his legs went weak. He would have fallen if he hadn't settled himself over Trevor's legs. One hand rested on either of the human's shoulders and Dark suddenly kissed him before he had a chance to squirm away. Dark's fingers curled around the knife's handle and finally yanked it out. He released Trevor's lips and slowly licked the blood from the dagger, burning both his hand and his tongue in the process, before he slid it into the holster again. 

Trevor almost missed it while he was wiping his mouth. The same mouth that went dry at the sight of not only that display but the one in his lap too. Dark's cock was no longer hanging loose. The man looked seconds away from finishing all over his shirt. "What the actual fuck is wrong with you?" He demanded, shoving Dark off his lap. "That is not how you're supposed to react when someone stabs you in the fucking leg!"

"That's now how you're supposed to react when someone you find attractive wants to fuck you either but here we are." Dark laughed. "I could have tried to explain but you wouldn't have believed me. Would have thought I was just trying to make you more reluctant to stab me, right? Now you can see the proof yourself." Dark gave a low moan. "Now I think, unless you're interested in taking care of this yourself, that I'm going to find myself one or two of the bar wenches and have some fun."

"Better put some pants on first or the owner might kick you out." Trevor stood up and paced over to the window feeling agitated suddenly. "I don't fucking believe this." He shoved his hair back.

"That I want to fuck you? Why should that be difficult to believe. You're quite handsome." Dark laughed. "You wouldn't even have to pay for it most of the time if you'd take a bath once in a while."

"Rather spend my money on ale." Trevor shrugged. "And I meant I can't believe I'm in here with you right now."

"Well now you can have both." Dark flipped him a coin. "I'll have a bath drawn up for you. Make sure you take it. I want some breakfast when I come back." He finished getting some pants on, very loose ones, and strode out. 

After he was gone Trevor stared at the door. "Christ what have I gotten myself into." He sat on the bed with his head in his hands. The coin was still tucked into his palm. He eyed it and finally left to find the bathing area. When he asked the owner he was shuffled off to a private room with a pair of tubs in it. The second was empty for now. Trevor stripped and sank into the hot water, giving a low moan when the heat soaked into his skin. His hand drifted to the erection he'd been trying to ignore since Dark left. 

Quickly pulling away, he ducked into the water to wet down his hair and started soaping up. Dirt and a lot of other less pleasant things washed out of his hair and off his body, but it left him feeling only marginally better. His groin was still tight and aching and he'd been scrubbing it for a little too long to be considered innocent.

"Fuck." He muttered, finally wrapping a fist around himself and stroking. He tried to think about the barmaids or even previous encounters with whores. His mind insisted on drifting to the sight of Dark growing hard in front of his eyes and the way he'd looked laying on the floor. Trevor's strokes grew faster thinking of Dark crawling towards him, perhaps asking for permission to suck him off. 

Abruptly he realized what was going through his mind and tried to force it back on the barmaid he'd met in the last town he stopped at. What was the name she'd given? Carol? Catherine? He couldn't remember. What he did remember was getting in her bed and sucking those gorgeous tits of hers. He'd fucked her twice that night, and snuck away the next morning before she thought better of her decision. 

His mind drifted again, this time wondering what it would feel like to taste Dark's chest instead. The man had a sculpted chest. Probably hard muscle all the way through, he decided. But his nips would be the same. Probably raise up the same too, if he treated them right. If he used enough lube the vampire would probably feel the same inside too. The thought of having that mouth wrap around his cock and what a set of fangs could do to him there sent a shiver down his spine that wasn't all fear. 

"Damn it all." He growled after trying to force his mind off the encounter for the third time. He gave up after that and let his imagination take over, dreaming of what it might be like to taste that cock, remembering the kiss he'd gotten before. When he came he was trying to imagine what it'd be like to try and take the vampire up his ass. 

Afterwards he lay in the bath water feeling exhausted. His stomach wasn't too happy with his choice of supper last night. He climbed out and grabbed a towel, shivering in the cool air. In the middle of drying off the door opened. The proprietor left some clean clothes on the chair and took his old ones out, to be washed he said. Trevor was too breathless at having nearly been caught to protest until he was gone. 

The clothes left for him were simple enough, a loose shirt and pants, but clean. He pulled them on since he didn't have much choice. When he left he went straight to the bar. Dark wasn't there which was a relief for him. He ordered an ale up and dropped the coin. "Keep 'em coming." He ordered, sipping the first one slowly. "And some food too. Something plain."


	3. This sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Trevor tries to kill a demon and it backfires.
> 
> (m/m oral, male solo)

Several hours later Dark stumbled his way out of one of the many rooms in the place, his black pants both askew and hanging low around his hips. He looked behind to give a smirk and a wave to the three women still lying in the somewhat crowded bed in a tangle of sweaty limbs and sheets. "Goodbye ladies." He laughed softly as he got tired waves in return and ventured down to the bar where he knew he'd find the hunter. 

Trevor was several pints deep by now, his face glowing from the effects. Dark only touched his shoulder, barely a brush of the tips, before he took the next wooden stool and leaned one arm against the polished wood of the bar. "Having a good time, Trevor?" He laughed softly and held up a hand. When another pint was brought over he dropped a coin. 

"You can drink too?" Trevor peered at the mug and took a drink of his own. "That's not blood. Seems like a waste of good ale."

"I can. Unfortunately it does nothing to me but I like the taste." Dark answered, sipping his own drink. "Are you planning to be completely drunk before noon? Most people frown on that you know."

"Most people aren't me." Trevor scowled. "And I'm not drunk. I'm just..." He paused, trying to find the right word. 

"Drunk." Dark laughed softly. "At this rate you're going to poison yourself on that stuff." He had another drink of his own and licked his lips thoughtfully. "We're leaving here today, as soon as our things are packed. Make sure you can still sit a horse." He finished his own drink in a series of gulps without stopping for breath until it was gone. When he'd finished he slammed the mug down and rested his hand on Trevor's shoulder before he walked back upstairs to fetch their things. 

Trevor watched him go and glared at his back. He was not going to rush his drink. Especially not because of some handsy vampire demon. Resolutely, he turned back to the bar and finished his mug, not nearly as quickly or as neatly as the vampire, and ordered another. 

Returning downstairs later with their bags in hand and day attire on his person, Dark found him in the midst of a fight. He grimaced and dropped the bags near the door before he walked over only to be struck in the arm by Trevor's whip. The pain from that made his eyes flash bright red, spooking the inhabitants. At least it ended the fight, he grumbled to himself. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't do that, Belmont." He remarked. "Unless you plan to finish what you started."

"I got no problems killing you, demon." Trevor spat. He recalled the weapon, coiling it partly around his hand in preparation for another strike. 

"That is not what I meant." Dark laughed and adjusted his pants. "Come on. I've got everything packed up and we do have a long way to go."

"I think I'd rather just kill you now and forget the damn contract." Trevor growled. 

Dark caught the whip around his forearm and grabbed it with both fists. The skin exposed to the blessed metal began sizzling, hie eyes glowed, and his fangs lengthened as he closed the gap between himself and the hunter. "If you want to beat me, Belmont, all you have to do is ask. But it will have to wait until we reach my home." He licked his fangs and fixated on Trevor's throat when the hunter swallowed hard. As the motion stopped he grabbed the man's hair with his uninjured hand and kissed him, hungry and demanding. For a moment he felt Trevor respond, the hunter's mouth falling open to admit his tongue. 

Before he could claim victory or even really enjoy that little taste of heaven, pain blossomed in his back. Dark let out a loud moan, his legs weak. He slid down even as he reached around to try and find the dagger he knew was stuck in his back while the whip finally fell away from his arm. He groaned at the loss. 

Trevor quickly coiled his whip back up and reached for another one of the knives strapped to his chest. He got it out alright but he dropped it when he felt the vampire mouthing his dick through his pants. "W-What the fuck?" He backed away and tripped on one of the stools, falling on his ass. The vampire followed, crawling up his body, and hooked one wickedly curved nail under the lace of his pants, snapping it instantly. Dark had the hunters cock in his mouth a moment later, having sucked the whole thing down until his slightly cool lips were pressing hard into the dusting of hair at the base. Trevor felt light headed and moaned at the way Dark was working his with not only his mouth and tongue but his throat too. He put a hand on the vampire's head intended to shove his off or pull away or something and Dark leaned back just enough to look up at him with eyes not only solid red with glowing with unbridled lust. 

The hunter's hips jerked at the sight, rocking back before he thrust into the vampire's mouth. Dark took every inch, smoothly opening just enough to take him back inside. His throat vibrated, not quite making a sound but enough that Trevor certainly felt it and let out a whimper. Dark glanced up and finally pulled back, releasing him slowly. There was an audible pop as the heavily engorged, purpled head of Trevor's cock finally emerged from his lips. Dark licked along his length again, teasing just beneath that head, before he looked up. 

"Do you want me to stop, Trevor?" Dark asked in a voice that was pure black silk. His hands rubbed the hunter's thighs, thumbnails teasing the veins that lay so near below the surface. "Because I will if you really want me to." He was so close that the heat of his breath warmed the delicate skin below.

Trevor fought for breath and tried to speak, but he couldn't. He panted and finally nodded. He was not this easy, dammit, and there was no way in hell he was ever going to want a blowjob from a vampire no matter how it made his eyes roll back in his head. 

Surprised, Dark nevertheless crawled up his body until they were eye to eye. "Then would you please do me a favor and pull that dagger out of my back?" He asked. 

After giving a slow and shaky nod, Trevor reached around and yanked the weapon from him. Dark stood up after that and straightened his clothes. "I am going to go jerk one in the back. I'll be back shortly. I suggest you find someplace to take care of that before we go. Riding horseback with a hard on that thick is painful, trust me." He licked his lips and didn't quite whimper before he staggered to the back of the room. 

For all the shame he had he wouldn't have minded doing it on the front porch in front of the whole town but if he stayed around his favorite hunter he was certain he'd end up back in Trevor's lap in a heartbeat. So he found himself a vacant room and leaned against the doorframe while he opened his pants and wrapped his hand tightly around himself. His nails dug into the skin until his own blood made his grip slippery, and very quickly the memory of that taste and how it felt having the hunter's manhood filling his mouth and throat made him leave a sticky mess on the floor. On his way back out to the horses he tossed a few extra coins on the bar just as the bartender was finally peeking over the top.


End file.
